Meet ya at the races!
by Dusk Nightmare
Summary: A girl from Stinkin' Lincoln comes to LA, staying with Dom and the other because of her friend, who's now part of Dom's team. I DO NOT OWN FAST & THE FURIOUS ONLY ANNALISE, MY SISTER OWNS TINA! Roman/OC Dom/OC! Warning: Foul Language.- Summary sucks: Just read the story! XD


_'The pale moonlight reflects off the hood of the car, two figures lay on the hood, their hands inter-twined. The girl turns her head to smile at the boy only to let out a terrified scream as the boy is covered from head to toe in blood, his head is bashed in on the left side while there is an ax in the right side of his head. The boy gives her a weak smile before muttering one phrase over and over at her. 'You did this to me.'Tears form in the girl's eyes as she tries to pull her hand away, but there is a death grip on it, the girl's teary eyes widen in fear, and that's when the bloody boy sits up. "Time to come join us." The boy whispers as the girl finally gets her hand free, sliding off the roof of the car she races away in fear. Suddenly the boy is joined by two other figures, causing the girl to cover her mouth as a scream rips from her throat, and she starts to run further away. "Time to come join us."The girl's mother says, the mother is covered in burns from head to toe along with the small girl, the girl's sister. The girl trips, tumbling to the ground, and looks up in time for the three figures to close in on her, causing her to scream.'_

I bolt up out of bed with a scream, only to look around hurriedly, and sigh in relief. I rest my arm on my bent knee, raking a head through my already tangled hair, then I toss back the black covers to my bed, and I grab a change of clothes on my way to the shower. After showering I change into my black tanktop, blue jean short-shorts, and my black boots with the purple and blue flames on the toes, I run a brush through my tangled black hair before walking out of the bathroom. I glance at my alarm clock to see it's almost 9am, I sigh once more as I sit on the bed, and look around my room. There isn't much there, the bed is twin-sized, nothing is on the walls, there is a maple and rosewood dresser next to the bathroom door, and a matching desk on the wall by the door. An old laptop sits on it, along with the remaining photo I have left, of Tina and I half-drunk off our skunk after our first won race, both of us making piece-signs while Tina pecks my cheek.

"I've gotta get out of here."I sigh, suddenly my laptop rings with the song: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun! by the famous Cindi Lauper, I press the space bar answering the call.

"**HEY GIRLFRIEND**!"Tina yells with a smile on her face, I raise an eyebrow as I cross my arms over my chest, she blinks rapidly, then frowns. "Uh-oh, boy do I _**EVER**_ know that look. Tell me about it."My friend says serious now.

"It's fine."I lie as I look down.

"No, it's not. You had the dream again didn't you?"Tina presses, I shake my head lying once more, and then I sigh.

"I had the dream again."I nod.

"I knew it! Staying in Lincoln ain't good for you."Tina sighs shaking her head.

"I know, I'm coming down there soon. I just need to make a couple G's to have it so my life is set up there." I state leaning down into my mini fridge, I pull out a coca-cola, popping off the lid, and take a swig.

"Girl! You can borrow from me!"Tina holds up three wads of cash, causing me to choke on my soda.

"How mu-much is there?"I ask.

"About 6g, but that's not all of it so don't worry about paying it back."Tina says.

"Oh- I'm gonna pay you back. Ya know I don't care for being in debt."I state. "By the way, why the hell are you up at 7am?"I demand.

"Yo Tina! Get cho ass off the laptop, and help me down here on the flowr!"A female's voice sounds behind Tina, she smiles turning to the voice.

"Letty, woke me up. Hey Letty, I ain't on the laptop! I'm on my new smartphone! Now get cho ass up, and come say 'hya' to my sorta sister."Tina's accent slips like always.

"Fine!"The girl responds, after a few grunts a grease smeared face appears in the screen, causing me to smile waving at the girl as I cup a strand of black hair behind my ear.

"Hey Bitch, ya could've helped her up off the floor."I snap at Tina, causing the grease covered face to laugh.

"I like her."The grease face says. "I'm Letty!"The girl says, my hazel eyes flash as I remember her features without the grease though.

"HAHA! I'm Annalise Willow. But on the streets I'm known as The Silver Snake."I smile.

"Silver Snake?"Letty asks.

"They call her Silver because her car is always a blue-black with silver wheels, tail, and sidings. They call her Snake because she's slippery like a snake."Tina says.

"Nice."Letty looks at the car behind her, then back to the screen. "Sorry, got an oil leak. So I gotta go."She apologizes before I shoo her away with a smile.

"I like her, Tina. You gotta stick around them more often once I'm in town."I laugh.

"I will. Hey! You gotta meet the rest of the team!"Tina says.

"Okay...?"I question her as she races inside with the smartphone, she stands in what appears to be the kitchen as she yells out.

"YO DOM! LEON! VINCENT! JESSE! ROMAN! MIA AND BRIAN! GET CHO ASSES IN THE KITCHEN!"Tina yells, suddenly there is a crashing sound, Tina laughs, and then smirks holding out the phone so I can see four guys race in, three are white and one is black, then three other people walk into the kitchen, two of which are holding hands.

"What is it, Tina?" The hot tall muscular bald headed guy asks, Tina turns the phone towards her.

"I want you guys to meet someone."Tina says as she winks at me through the phone, she turns the phone as my bangs fall into my face, and I huff them out of my face.

"H-Hi!"I wave at them.

"Whoa! Who's the cutie?"One guy with brown hair and a scruffy mustache and beard asks causing a giggle to burst from my lips.

"I'm Annalise."I say.

"Shit! You didn't say she could hear me!"The guy says.

"Oh, shut up Vince. You aren't her type anyway."Tina says causing me, and the others to burst out laughing. A minute later everyone is calm, Tina starts to introduce everyone. There is Jesse, Leon, Vince, Roman, Mia, and Brian, then the muscular guy is Dom.

"Are you guys racers?"I ask.

"Shit! We ain't **JUST** racers, we are _**THE**_ racers."Leon says.

"Yo Leon, you wanna watch the language in front of the dame?"Dom asks.

"I ain't a dame, Dom. And Ah've heard worse."I say.

"Sorry."Dom says throwing his hands up in the surrender sign.

"Whatever. So Tina, I guess all that's left to do it find a place to stay that's decent on rent, and I'll be down in a few days."I say with a smile.

"She moving here?"Vince says.

"Watch it Vincent, you're mine."Tina says, I can hear the smile in her voice.

"I was just gonna say that she should move in with Dom, Mia, Leon, and Jesse. Ya know, until you get your own place."He directs the last part at me.

"NO! I-Just...no!"I say shaking my head.

"Why not?"Mia asks.

"I'm not too good on owing people shit, the last person I owed something to-"I swallow thickly. "I just don't like to owe people is all."I look down to see it's already 10 am.

"You'll stay here, that's the end of that. You won't owe us nothing."Dom says, I look up to see that he's got the phone in his hand, pushing Tina back with one hand.

"But I-"He cuts me off.

"That's that! Bye!"The chat is ended blares up at me from my screen in big red letters, I sigh before I stand walking to my one small closet, I pull out a medium sized suitcase, and open it on my bed. I pack the clothes from my three dresser drawers, and my nice clothes from the closet with half the suitcase empty, so I plastic wrap my toiletries, sticking them in the suitcase.

Then I fold my blankets and sheets, placing them in their water-proof vacuum-pac, place them on top of the clothes, then I place my one picture I have on top, and then I close the lid. I walk back to my closet, pulling out two lunch-boxes, filling both of them with the food out of my mini-fridge, then I place in ice-pack to keep them cold, and zip them up. I walk back to my closet for the fifth and final time, grabbing boxes I pack up the rest of my belongings -the mini fridge, and my laptop- before carrying my things down to my car, I then give my land-lord my key to my apartment, I climb into my car taking-off down the street.

At midnight I pull into a truck-stop, lock my doors, turn off the engine, and sleep for two hours. At three I wake up just as refreshed as if I'd slept for twelve days, I unlock the doors to the car, grabbing my change of clothes for today, I lock the car as I get out with today's towel, and my transportation bottles of shampoo and conditioner. I enter the truck stop, going into the women's bathroom, I enter a stall to shower, the I dry off, and get dressed, brush-out my gnarled hair, then I go back to my car, and start to drive. I drive for seven hours and eighteen minutes, arriving at the house I got the address for, and I arrive at 10am my time, but 8am this time, causing me to worry slightly. I park in front of the house climbing out, I slam the door to my car, and smirk as I pull out my dumb-smartphone, dialing Tina's number.

Tina picks up on the second ring with a 'Hello?'causing my smirk to widen into a small smile. "Yo bi-atch! You best be up because _**I'M HERE**_!"I yell the last part causing her to scream in excitement, I cover the phone but the front door to the white house opens only for a screaming Tina to rush outside, she races down the steps, and into my arms tackling me to the ground in an embrace.

"**Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god**!"Tina yells as she yanks me to my feet, I laugh as I nurse the arm she made me hurt on the pavement. "**I can't believe you're here! I can't believe you're here!**"Tina yelps excitedly.

"Okay! Okay! Let the girl breath, bitch."A familiar voice says, I look up to see the group of people from before standing on the porch, I smile as Tina lugges me up the steps to the porch.

"Time for you to OFFICIALLY meet everyone."Tina says causing me to raise one eyebrow, crossing my arms over my chest, which I notice has Vincent's attention.

"Hey!"I snap my fingers in front of his face. "See something interesting?"I bite back a smirk as I snap my my fingers below his chin causing him to look down, then I quickly back hand him. "My eyes are up here."I say wittingly as I point to my eyes, my hazel eyes flash as I look over everyone's faces.

"Anyway, that's my boyfriend Vincent. Then there is Letty,"She points to the girl with long auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Sup Silver Snake."Letty pops her head.

"her boyfriend Roman."Tina points to the black guy.

"Sup girl."Roman says.

"Then there is Leon, and Jesse. Their practically brothers, you can't introduce one without the other."Tina points to a tall scrawny guy with muscles in a black wife-beater for Leon, then a scrawny short kid for Jesse who smiles at me.

"You're pretty."Jesse says causing me to chuckle as I cup a loose strand of black hair behind my right ear.

"T-Thank you?"I turn the statement into a question.

"Jesse's suffering from a hang-over, so to answer your unspoken question. No, he's not always like that."Tina says, I let out a sigh of relief, and smile. "Then there is Mia, and her boyfriend Brian."She points to the only other girl who is holding a blonde guy's hand.

"Well met."I say, someone in the shadows of the door clears their throat, causing Tina to smirk.

"Oh, and this annoying asshole is Dominic, most people call him Dom. He's is Mia's brother."Tina finishes by elbowing me in my already bruising arm.

"Nice to meet you, now will you all come inside? We ain't cooling the great outdoors."Dom says, Tina squeals as she drags me inside, I groan as she pushes me onto the couch, sitting next to me.

"Have you eaten yet? Are you hungry? Do want to start moving in your stuff yet?"Tina starts to fire off her questions hyper-actively.

"Tina?"I ask looking over at her, she's bouncing in her seat, one arm lounged across the back of the couch, with one knee bent on the couch in front of her, the other leg is 'tap tap taping' on the floor.

"Hmm?"Tina asks.

"Tina... I love you but,"I pause with a sigh causing her to frown still bouncing. "shut up and sit still."I let out the last part exasperated.

"Okay."She stops what she's doing, causing me to sigh in content, only to realize that the living-room filled with everyone.

"How do you do that?"Vincent asks right next to Tina, who scoffs slapping the man.

"Gently, and slowly."I pause. "Something you'd never be able to pull off."I joke causing him to glower as the others laugh with me.

"Oh, come off it, V! It's just a joke."Tina says as she crawls into his lap, hugging him.

"UGH! I don't want to see that!"I yell as a joke, then I cover my eyes causing the others to laugh.

"Oh deal with it! Like I had to for you and Evaniel!"Tina says, I turn my head towards her my eyes narrow, and I shake my head as I stand."Oh shit, Annalise! I'm sorry!"

"I need to go for a walk."I say as I walk towards the door.

"Dom, go with her!"I hear Mia hiss as I open the door walking out.

"Hey, wait!"Dom's deep voice follows behind me as I make my way down the steps. "You can't just wander around here without someone with you. Most definitely like that!"Dom says as he runs down the steps racing to catch up to me. I stop looking down to my outfit: which consists of a black cross-over halter-top, blue jeans, with my black combat boots, and my black hair is pulled up tightly in a neat ponytail.

"I don't see how."I state when he finally catches up to me.

"Okay! Okay! I lied to get you to stop, that way I could catch up without having to drive to keep up."Dom says honestly as he stops right in front of me, he's white-wife beater, blue jeans, and a brown leather jacket. I look up at his face, feel extremely short even at 5' 7" compared to his 6' 3" size. I blink as my eyes come to contact with a black cross around his neck, I reach up slowly, and touch the cross confused. As soon as my fingers stroke the cross a memory flashes across my eyelid, one of death and pain and grief, causing me to snatch my fingers back, and look away.

"Let's just-let's just go."I look away as I quickly start to walk away, Dom following behind me.

* * *

To the reviewers- do **_NOT_** leave comments like 'This story sucks as bad as the summary.' or anything insulting, because this is the first chapter, and there is a certain way this story is suppose to go. So if you don't like it, don't read it, and also SHUT-UP ABOUT IT, AND DON'T BOTHER TO REVIEW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR BULLSHIT.**  
**


End file.
